Millie Harris
SIDE NOTE: Most of this is about how Millie is portrayed in the book I used screen caps form the film to highlight the different points in Millie's life in the story. Also the quotes in italtics are things Millie either says or thinks in the books Millie Harrison is David Rice's girlfriend and then wife. "You lied to me. You betrayed me. I told you what that means." Millie's words to Davy when she breaks up with him in the book JUMPER THE BOOK: '''Davy first meets Millie Harrison a college student at a Broadway reveial show of the play Sweeney Todd in New york. He is instantly smitten with her. Millie explains that she is staying in the city for only another week and that she is a Psychology Major at Stillwater University. After the show Davy spots Millie outside of the theater. He hails a cab and asks her to join him. Millie accepts Davy's offer through she is unsure what to make of his persistence. It takes Millie a long time to agree to see Davy as nothing more than a young acquaintance. She is extremely apprehensive to start any kind of relationship with Davy. Millie is uncertain because she is 21 and he is 18, and she doesn't know how to feel about being in a serious relationship with someone so young. Davy attempts to show her how mature he really is. He tags along with Millie as she goes to all of the famous New York tour spots. Davy also buys her dinners along with seeing a few plays and broad way shows. Millie is grateful for all of this. Through she is still wary about getting too involved with Davy because of the difference in their ages. Millie says she will consider a relationship with Davy and leaves for Oklahoma at the end of the week. For the next few weeks the couple communicates by phone and Millie soon invites Davy as her date to a college party in Oklahoma. He happily accepts. Davy defends Millie at the party form Mark a ex-boyfriend of hers. After Davy jumps Mark to an international airport Millie takes Davy back to her apartment. As they are drinking tea Millie asks Davy why he never talks about himself. Anxious of what she will think of his horrible past Davy hesitates in telling Millie about himself. Millie lets this go for the moment and tells Davy that he has his right to privacy through if he lies to her about anything no matter what it is whatever they have together is over. Davy promises that he won't. Finally comfortable Davy confesses to Millie that he is still a virgin much to Millie's shock. Davy then opens up about his past through he doesn't tell her about robbing the Chemical Bank of New York or about his ability to jump. When Davy is done telling Millie about himself the two consummate their relationship, and officially start seeing each other. Davy over time buys an apartment near Millie's in Still Water. When Millie discovers that the NYPD are investigating Davy she is furious with him when he cannot give an explanation as to why and immediately breaks up with him. Davy angry and hurt over their breakup teleports right in front of a stunned Millie. The couple stay broken up for a few months. Through they slowly start to reconnect through notes they send to each other. After five months Davy and Millie agree to meet one another. Davy reveals to Millie he can jump. Davy then teleports her to the Waverly Inn. Over dinner their Davy admits to her that he robbed the Chemical Bank of New York. Millie says that althrough she doesn't apporve of his robbing of the bank she says that her love for him out weighs her dissaporval. She and Davy then re start their realtionship. Throughout the novel Davy is suffering form the severe after effects of the abuse his alcoholic father has afflicted upon him nearly his entire life. Millie helps him to deal with his fear and anger towards his Dad. Millie also helps Davy cope with the violent death of his mother, and she stops him form killing the terrorist that was responsible for her death. By the end of the book she convinces Davy to finally start seeing a therapist to help him further deal with his issues. After Davy agrees to thearpy he jumps Millie to Hawaii. '''REFLEX THE BOOK: Reflex takes place ten to twelve years after Jumper. Millie and Davy are now a happily married couple. Millie works as a Martial and Family Therapist in a clinic in Stillwater Oklahoma. Davy works occasionally for the NSA trasnporting agents around the world. His contact inside is Brian Cox the NSA agent that first discoverd him in Jumper. The couple mainly live in a house that Davy built in the side of a West Texas cliff, which they call The Aerie. Millie also owns her own condo in Stillwater. The couple rarely stays there because Davy has an intense fear of being discovered again by the NSA like he was in Jumper. In the beginning of Reflex Millie and Davy start to have a very familiar martial dispute over wanting to start a family. "How can you love some one and want to kick them in the butt at the same time?" Millie desperately wants to start trying to have a family arguing that she isn't getting any younger (she is 31 and David 28). She wants to have children before it is too late. Davy argues that because of the physical and emotional abuse he suffered at his father's hands is not sure he is ready to be a father. Davy somewhat ends the argument by saying that he has to meet his NSA handler Brian Cox in Washington D.C. Millie asks him what time he will be back and he says it shouldn't take him long. Millie tells him to jump her to the Aerie so she can sleep for she has a client meeting the following morning. "Through I wish you'd jump me in bed." Davy still tries to talk to Millie. Through Millie is still upset by his indifference to have children. She rejects his attempts to talk to her by saying angrily “Go dammit!” Davy takes her at her word and jumps away. Millie immediately feels guilty about the whole argument. She desperately wishes that she could jump after Davy so she could diffuse it. The following morning comes and goes and Davy still hasn't returned to her. Millie begins to get worried but knows that Davy will come to her when he can. Another day passes and her anxiety starts to worsen. Millie comes to the decision she must get out of the cliff house the only way she can: repel down. Through she hasn't practiced repelling for awhile Millie is certain that she can do it. She sets up her repelling gear and begins to descend down. Through her repelling anchor is jarred loose and she begins to fall off the cliff side. Millie screams thinking she will soon die. The next thing she knows she is in her condo in Stillwater. Throughly confused Millie tries to figure out what just happened to her. She soon comes to the conclusion that she jumped. Millie is still heavily disoreinted by her experience. She tries to jump herself to work, nothing happens. As Millie is counseling a client agents from the NSA arrive to speak with her. Millie is quickly informed of Brian Cox's murder. Millie is saddened by the news. Through she quckly becomes worried for Davy when the agents say that he is missing. The agents ask Millie to wear a wire and to allow them to put agents around her condo to protect her. She relecauntly argrees to this. After a week Millie begins to get extremely frustrated and even more worried for Davy's well being. The NSA agents are no closer to finding Davy then when they started. Not sure who she can trust in the NSA or anywhere else Millie comes to the conclusion that she must in words of the FBI "go to ground." (cut off all ties with the goverment.) She has decides she needs to go to D.C. She contacts the only NSA agent she beileves she can trust. A man named Anders. Millie tells him of her plan and he supports her. She says she is going to create a email account and she will email him when she needs help. Anders agrees. Millie goes back to her condo and finds one of Davy's old leather coats. Inside the pocket is a bundle of money he had collected by doing work for the NSA. Spy Money. '' Althrough Millie doesn't approve of the way Davy came by the money she keeps it in the pocket knowing that it will be instrumental in her finding her missing husband. She counts it and it comes to around 50 thousand dollars. Millie jumps to Washingtion D.C. Once there she prints out a hundred pictures of her husband as "Have you seen This Man?" flyers. The first day in Washington Millie doesn't get any leads. Until she bumps into a homeless woman named Sojee. Sojee has mental problems but she does tell Millie that she saw Davy. Through she describes him as an "blue angel." Millie takes an instant likening to Sojee because of her blunt nature The two then go to a near by hotel. Millie buys Sojee dinner and she gets more information out of her. Over time Millie perfects her jumping skills and will help form Sojee, Anders and a FBI agent she befriends Millie soon discovers that Davy was kidnapped by a sinister covert branch of the government in order to use his teleporting to carry out there own horrific deeds. Millie eventually finds Davy and rescues him form his captors. Before Millie goes back to the Aerie she gives Sojee 25 hundred dollars as a thanks in helping her find Davy and to help her get herself off the streets. Davy then takes the two of them to a cabin in a spacious valley in the Canadian Rockies. The couple then decide to make this cabin their new home. When Davy once again expresses his uncertainty about his ablitity to be a father Millie says to him: ''No. I know you're not but it's time. I know you're afraid you'll turn into your father that you'll treat your own children like he treated you. But look, dear one, if you resisted killing and punishing the people who imprisoned and tortured you I'm pretty sure you won't raise a hand to your own children. And this is a much better place for kids than the Aerie. More room- no cliff. You must've been thinking about that a little.“ '' Davy still isn't sure. Millie tells him confidently ''"It's time. In more ways than one." ''The book then ends with the couple planning to start a family. '''MILLIE'S PERSONALITY': In both the books and film Millie is showed to be an extremely compassionate and deeply understanding of Davy. She is not only his girlfriend in the books but a guide who helps him deal with and overcome his rage towards his abusive father and eventually his mother's killer. Millie is also not one to take a situation lying down. She has an extremely determined nature. In Jumper she is wary about getting involved with Davy because of their vast age difference. Eventually she and Davy fall in love and start seeing each other. Through Millie has one condition before they take their realtionship any further: Not to lie to her. She explians her history with her ex "That wasn't the case with Mark. I couldn't trust him not to lie. If I ever found out you have whatever we have together is over." '' Once Millie does indeed discover that Davy had been lying to her she swiftly breaks up with him. Five months after their break up she and Davy start to write notes to each other and eventually get back together. Even when Millie discovers the truth behind Davy she still sticks by him. She chooses to do so not because of his wealth or his amazing power she chooses becasue she truly loves him. By the end of Jumper Millie helps him overcome his hatred toward his father and his mother's killer. She convinces him to go into counseling. In Reflex she and Davy have been married for over a decade. Althrough she is content in their marriage and loves him Millie is extremely fustrated because she has had to lie to her family about what Davy really is for the majority of their marriage. She is also fed up with him having to "comute" (jump) her to and form her condo in Stillwater. ''"It was like being a Saudi's wife unable to go away where with out the company of a male compaion." Millie also feels early in Relfex that she has become something of a burden to Davy. ''"When did I become a apendage?" '' Through all of these thoughts dissapte as soon as Millie discovers that Davy has been kidnapped. In order to secure her husband's safe return Millie immediately uses any means necessary to secure his release. This includes kidnapping a agent of the covert group who is holding Davy and tortures him until he gives her the information she wants.